When diving your equipment is your life. Malfunctioning of equipment can, at the very least, result in a ruined dive vacation, and at the worst, result in serious injury or death. For this reason, dive enthusiasts will spend hundreds and even thousands of dollars on equipment. Necessary equipment includes: fins, mask, primary and back-up regulator, high pressure adaptor (tank hook-up), gauge cluster, a buoyancy compensation device (BCD), and an air tank, all of which are essential for a safe dive. In addition, a diver could have a wet suit, a snorkel, a flashlight, an underwater buoy, a line marker, a dive knife, a camera, and dive computers. All of these mission critical, expensive, and cumbersome items need to make it to the dive shop and from the dive shop to the diving location, which can be a lengthy boat ride, or often a drive, followed by an overland hike to a drop-in site.
Thus there exists a need for a transportable support system for organizing and securing mission critical dive equipment.